Transformers Prime:Myth of the Red Fox
by nobleboivin
Summary: An accident leaves some unexpected changes for Miko. Takes place in a world were the supernatural exsists as well. No pairings of yet. Rated M due to the fact I want to be detailed and it may contain swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Prime: The myth of the red fox: A Transformers/Naruto crossover

Disclaimer: Don't own anything since OC's.

A/N: I'm going to rate it M only because I want to be detailed.

* * *

Chapter 1: Accident

* * *

Explosions occur within a cavern. Optimus Prime draws his energon swords and slices two vehicons in half. Bulkhead uses his wrecking ball to create a small tremor. Arcee spin kicks Knock Out. Bumblebee transforms and shoots at Shockwave. Wheeljack fires at several drones.

"Don't get to close to the vats" Wheeljack Warns "Scans show that Megatron has been creating a new power source by combining Synthen and Dark Energon"

"Is he mad?" Bulkhead asks

"Yes"

Jack and Miko crouch behind a boulder. They watch Bumblebee blast a couple vehicons. Optimus Prime retracts his swords and draws his guns. He fires at Dreadwing.

"Fraggit Miko I can't leave you alone for five minutes can I?" Jack asks angrily

"Come on Jack there's possible zombie action" Miko states

"Yeah and now I have to protect your aft" Jack scowls

"Oh bite me garlic breath"

Jack extends two fangs. His eyes glow red.

"J-Jack I was kidding!" Miko shouts

Jack leaps over Miko and tackles a Vehicon that was about to discover their location. Jack recently began to develop strange abilities, a change in his physiology, a change in his mentality and a hunger for blood. After meeting his father for the first time Jack learned that he is half vampire and has been learning to control his powers and vampiric nature.

The Vehicon goes to scream but can't due to a crushed voice box. The vehicon collapses and dies. Jack retracts his fangs. He crouches next to Miko. Bumblebee takes a hit to the right side of his pelvic p

"So where's Raf?" Miko asks

"Back at base like we should be"

"Aw you should have brought him. He'd love this"

"He'd love to eat you. It's a full moon remember. All right you stay here. I'm going to help the bots."

"Don't have to tell me twice. This is the best spot in the house."

Jack extends his fangs again. He punches Shockwave in the optic. Jack snarls at several Vehicons. A vehicons gets scared and runs strait into Bulkhead's mace.

"Jack if you're here where is Miko?" Bulkhead asks

"She's hiding behind that boulder" Jack answers

"Bulk, I'll cover you!" Says Arcee

Bulkhead rushes over to Miko.

"Miko get in my chassis I'm getting you outta here" Bulkhead orders

"But Bulkhead I wanted to see you fight zombies" Miko whines

"Miko get in now!"

"Aww fine" Miko mopes

However, before she can crawl into Bulkhead a missile blasts him across the cavern.

"Bulkhead!" Miko cries

Arcee stands over her and fires.

"Miko, run for cover now. I'll cover you" Arcee shouts

Miko runs towards the vats. A vehicons aims at the vats.

"No you fool!" Shockwave shouts

The Vehicon launches a missile at the vats. The vats explode. Miko screams in agony.

"Miko!" Bulkhead shouts

Bulkhead growls and runs towards the Vehicon. He rips the vehicons apart. The Decepticons retreat as the other Autobots rush to their fallen ally. They push off the debris and find Miko covered in blood and two types of liquefied energon.

Wheeljack crouches and checks her vitals. He then starts stabilizing Miko as he records every detail in his data pad.

::Ratchet this is Wheeljack. Do you copy?:: Wheeljack comms nervously

::Go ahead Wheeljack:: Ratchet says

::We got an injured human. Pulse is low. Breathing is shallow and she sustained heavy external and internal injuries. Her condition is critical. I'm trying to stabilize her here but I require assistance::

::Stand by. I'm opening the ground bridge now::

Seconds later the bots and Jack exit the ground bridge into the Autobot base. Jack rushes Miko to Med Bay where Ratchet and Jack's mom begin to operate.

"Scans indicate several broken ribs, ruptured organs, shattered pelvis fractured arm and several burns. There is also some energon contamination" Ratchet states

"Jack what is her blood type?" June Darby asks

"It tastes like AB-"Jack states

"Great she just had to have a rare blood type"

"We got some. I keep it around for Jack but it'll work on Miko" Ratchet states

"Thanks Ratchet"

Ratchet quickly gets a few packets of blood. Everyone hears a loud howl followed by a bang.

"Has Raf been doing that since we left?" Jack asks

"Yes. I wonder if it's a reaction to Miko leaving. They say dogs can sense danger"

::I'll check on him:: Bee says over the comm link

"Alright Bee" Says Arcee

Bumblebee walks to a storage unit. He sees his partner in a thick cage. Recently Raf's father tried to run some experiments in his home. However Raf was accidently exposed to some of the chemicals his father was working on and it mutated his physiology. As a result Raf was transformed into a werewolf and sometimes has to be locked up due to his new instincts.

The normally quiet and polite 12 year old is now in the shape of a large wolf like creature with reddish brown fur and glowing blue eyes. Raf growl whines in the direction of the Med Bay.

::Don't worry Raf, Miko will be okay. Ratchet and Jack's mother are the best medics I know:: Bee promises

Bumblebee can smell the fear and worry in Raf's scent. Jack smells it too. Since coming into his vampire heritage he's been able to pick up on things and he's sensed that Miko isn't like other girls he knows. There's something other worldly about her aura.

Unknowingly to anyone the energon and the Synth-En begins to have an effect on Miko's anatomy and awakens a side of her. a side that not even she knew about.

"Her heart rate is increasing as well as her brain activity. She's burning through the medicine fast" Ratchet states

June puts Miko on her side as Miko begins to vomit out the Dark Energon and Synthen.

"Damn she's burning up" June states

Deep within Miko's mind Miko finds herself in an open field and running on all fours. She feels like she's just got released from six straight days of detention. Miko lets out a feral howl and releases a powerful blast of wind and flame.

In Med-Bay everyone is suddenly blasted back by a powerful surge of energy that Miko's body releases. She becomes surrounded in a red energy. They suddenly hear fierce growling. A wall collapses. Once the energy and dust settles down they find Miko gone and clawed prints scorched into the floor.

"What in sweet Primus was that!" Jack asks


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Prime: The myth of the red fox: A Transformers/Naruto crossover

Disclaimer: Don't own anything since OC's.

A/N: I'm going to rate it M only because I want to be detailed.

* * *

Chapter 2: Search and Rescue

* * *

The next morning Jack and Arcee continue to search for Miko around Jasper. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Optimus and Wheeljack have been searching the surrounding areas. Jack's cellphone rings. He answers it and hears Raf's voice.

"Morning Raf, how are you feeling?" Jack asks

"I feel better than what I did last night. I hope Miko is okay?" Raf says while munching on a toast "So we tracked those tracks by hacking into several satellites and a military drone with Fowler's permission. They lead into Mexico."

"Mexico? Are you serious?"

"Yes and judging by the track marks, if it was Miko, she travelled at Mach speeds. Along the track path there have also been several explosions reported."

"She caused several explosions and traveled at Mach speeds?"

"Not sure. We're theorizing that the mix of two types of power sources upgraded her body and it caused her to overload."

"Raf, you almost died due to dark energon. How could she of survived it."

"Stronger immune system I guess?"

"Hold on Raf I'm getting another call."

Jack presses a button on his phone.

"Hello?" Jack asks

"Jack, can you please come and get me?" Miko asks

"Miko, Sweet Primus it's so good to hear your voice! Where are you?"

"I don't know. Everyone talks weird. I had to steal some clothes which wasn't easy to acquire seeing as I woke up naked. Jack there's something wrong with me. My whole body feels weird."

"Okay stay where you are and stay on the line. We'll ground bridge to you."

Jack back over to Raf and informs him about Miko.

"I'm tracking her location now. " Raf says as he types a few commands into the computer

Seconds later the computer beeps.

"Jack I'm opening a ground bridge that will bring you straight to Miko's location" Ratchet says over the phone

"Thanks guys." Jack says and switches over to Miko "We're on our way Miko."

"Okay hurry. I need a shower and some heavy metal like yesterday."

A few minutes later the rest of team Prime, Fowler, Raf and June watch Jack ride through on Arcee's back with a strange looking Miko behind him. Miko's hair is longer, she also has whisker marks and her eyes now have slit like pupils and her irises have a reddish tinge to them. Both kids jump off the motorcycle and gasp for air as Arcee transformers to her biped mode.

"Ewe you smell like the pit." Miko groans

"I smell? You smell worse then what Raf does during a full moon." Jack groans

"Why does Miko smell and look funny?" Raf asks

"I don't know but she sure as heck stinks." Jack groans

"You both stink so knock it off." Arcee growls

Jack and Miko gulp at the towering femme. Seconds later Ratchet and June examine Miko.

"This is surprising indeed." Says Ratchet

"Yes it its. Have you ever encountered something like this before?"

"Not in a human."

"What is it? What's wrong with me?" Miko worries

"Well I don't know how to say this but it would seem that when your body absorbed that Dark Energon and Synth-En it activated long dormant genes in you which caused your physiology to change. It appears the changes are still taking affect slowly."

"What exactly am I turning into? Am I turning into an Autobot? Because if I am that would be so cool!"

"No your immune system completely rejected the Dark Energon and Synth-En. We found stuff you vomited about a mile away from here and analyzed it."

"What exactly happened last night? The last thing I remember was getting caught in that explosion."

"You released a surge of energy, started growling, passed a hole in the base, and took off."

"So you're saying I ran all the way to Mexico?"

"Yes."

"Cool!"

"Hold on there. We don't know exactly what you're turning into. This could be a side effect of your strong immune system. We also don't know if you'll still be yourself afterwards nor do we know if this is permanent. How are we going to explain this to your parents or your host family?"

"I forgot about that." Miko gulps "Uh oh. I just remembered that my cousin is visiting me from Japan."

"Then it may be necessary to bring her in on this. When we first scanned you I saw your body was already different than a normal human's body. See this is a human's normal DNA strand and this is yours."

Miko is shown the hologram of an average human's DNA which is a double helix. Miko is then shown hers which is a triple helix. Miko's cellphone rings. The ring tone is of a Japanese song.

"And that's her now. Where is my phone?" Miko asks

"It's right here." Raf answers as he gives Miko her phone.

Miko answers it and talks to someone in Japanese.

"That was my cousin. I agreed to pick her up at the airport." Miko says

"When did I agree to pick her up?" Bulkhead asks

"Since I made her believe that you were my rich boyfriend and you gave me a car for our anniversary."

"Miko you… alright let's go. Like Ratchet says, we need your family's help."

Bulkhead transforms. Miko hops in and drives out of the base.


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers Prime: The myth of the red fox: A Transformers/Naruto crossover

Disclaimer: Don't own anything since OC's.

A/N: I'm going to rate it M only because I want to be detailed. Also Gaki means brat or child in Japanese. I'm also combining the various versions of Wheeljack, which means that in this he has some medical knowledge due to the fact he built the dinobots in g1.

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

Bulkhead pulls up to the airport. Miko adjusts her sunglasses and her hair. She gulps nervously as she sees an eight month pregnant Japanese woman approaching Bulkhead with some duffle bags. An Italian American man carries a car seat in one hand and a three year old in the other. Miko gets out and greets her cousins.

"Hey cousins welcome to the U.S." Miko says in Japanese as she hugs the woman and the man.

"Mmm little cuz smells hot!" The woman exclaims in English as she sniffs Miko

"Ewe, Saya, stop sniffing me please!" Miko groans

"Aww I just missed my little gaki that's all"

"I'm warning you now Miko. She's been hyper during the entire plane ride" The man warns

"I wasn't that bad Dylan"

"Sure."

"Hey did you hear about the series of strange holes, explosions and fires that spread from Nevada to Mexico?"

"No. I don't watch U.S. news" Miko answers "When did you hear about it?" she wonders

"We heard about it on board the private jet. I'm surprised your other cousins haven't called you yet."

"They left a message while I was driving."

"Your vehicle doesn't have a built in phone?"

"It does I just haven't figured out how to use it yet."

"Guess I'll have to show you."

Miko, Saya and Dylan load their luggage. Dylan and his and Saya's daughter, Naomi, sit in the back seat. Dylan sees the TV screen in the back and lowers it. He turns on some cartoons for Naomi.

"This is one sexy truck. Can I see under the hood?" Saya asks

If Bulkhead could blush he would.

"Sure" Miko replies

Saya looks at the engine.

"Your truck has a wicked engine! It's a work of art!" Saya cries

"Saya are you okay?" Miko asks

"I love this truck!" Saya shouts

She hugs the truck.

"Can I take it for a drive?" Saya asks

"You hate driving" Miko says

"Aw come on Miko I just renewed my Nevada license"

"Since when do you have a U.S. license? Wait I don't want to know."

"I got dual citizenship."

"That's wicked. Alright you can drive but no speeding. I was told about the last time you drove."

"Hey it's not my fault some psycho was shooting at me and your cousins."

"Uh huh, get in."

A half an hour later Saya pulls Bulkhead up to Miko's host parents' house. The humans get out and head in with their luggage. Bulkhead sighs. He gets an apology from Miko in the form of a text.

Minutes later Miko knocks on the bedroom door Saya and Dylan will be sleeping in for the next few days. The door opens and Miko is pulled in by Saya. Saya hugs her hard. Miko gulps as she's smothered by her cousin's large breasts.

"I missed you." Saya says

"I missed you too but you're suffocating me." Miko gags

Saya lets her cousin go.

"So have your host parents been treating you okay or do I have to kill them?" Saya wonders as she lets Miko go

"No they've been treating me like a princess."

"Good. What about your peers?"

"They haven't been hurting me but there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure sweetheart. What is it?"

"Well um…"

Miko sighs and stares at her cousin nervously.

Saya isn't the most ordinary person around. She's a free spirit and can be intimidating. Saya once kidnapped some dude and flew a helicopter over an active volcano and threatened to throw him in for reasons Miko still doesn't understand. Saya used to work as a Shinto Priestess but now is a body guard for their rich cousins. What makes Saya even more dangerous is her temper and their step cousins and Saya's husband Dylan.

Saya's and Miko's step cousins are one of the richest and power fullest families in the world. They have ties to the Military, the government and possibly even crime syndicates.

Dylan is dangerous in his own way. When angered he can became a raging volcano of fire and ice. He's got a relative who is the Don of an Italian Mafia family.

"Miko what's wrong? Did somebody punch you in the eye? Who was the aft that did it?" Saya demands

"Oh no nothing like that. There was an explosion last night. I got caught in it. When I woke up well I woke up fully healed and with some changes like this."

Miko takes off her sunglasses and reveals her eyes. Saya smiles warmly which freaks Miko out. It's never a good sign when her cousin smiles at something that shouldn't be a good thing.

"So it seems my little gaki is finally growing up." Saya says

"Wh-What?" Miko stutters

"I want to show you one of the family secrets."

Saya closes her eyes. She releases an aura of energy similar to what Miko did but it's golden in color. The energy fades revealing Saya but in a different shape. Saya is now taller with golden hair, feral fox eyes, whiskers and nine lush fox tails.

Miko gulps and faints. She wakes up several minutes later at the sight of Ratchet.

"Ratchet what the slag!" Miko exclaims as she sits up

"Easy Miko you fainted. Your cousin brought you here." Ratchet says

"My cousin, but that's impossible. I never told her about you."

"Of course you didn't. Your mind said it." Says Dylan

"Dylan? But didn't I just?"

"Let me clarify it for you. Saya foxed out as we like to call it. You fainted and she read your mind to get driving directions to your doctor so she brought you here, which is weird seeing as we could've just healed you or brought you to the hospital."

"Its not weird. Your little one set stuff on fire the last time I tried to heal and then sent me into a vampiric craving and you know I hate hospitals" Saya states

"Ratchet isn't my doctor. I just call him doc. " Miko says "Wait a minute. Healed? Can you explain what's going on please?" Miko asks nervously

"In all do time little cuz." Saya answers

"Saya you have the cutest daughter!" Arcee compliments

The three year old looks at Arcee.

"It's okay sweet heart. You don't have to be scared of me." Arcee says as she picks up the three year old who now has a fox tail sticking out of her. "You can ask me anything you want." Arcee says warmly

"Really?" The three year old asks. Her blue fox like eyes light up

"Yes sweet heart"

The three year old inhales deeply.

"Why are your eyes big? Why is the sky blue? Why is mommy's chest big? Why do you smell like daddy's bike? Why is the earth round? Why did mommy bring my doggy to a farm upstate? Why does snow melt? Why does mommy block certain TV channels? Why does mommy and daddy have exercises every other night in their bedroom? Why can't I eat dog food?" Naomi asks

"When you're older sweetie. Go um play. Us grownups have to talk." Says Saya

"Okay mommy."

"Oh and don't forget to breath when talking to others"

"Okay mommy"

The three year old disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Um Saya I think your daughter vaporized." Arcee gulps

"She only teleported. Now onto explaining some answers." Saya says calmly

"I agree." Ratchet states

"Now, in an alternate universe there are beings called Bijuu. Bijuu are beings made of spiritual and physical energy and can manifest into a physical form. They also have great power. One of these powers is the ability to travel into different realities. One of these Bijuu is the fox Bijuu. The fox travelled into our Universe centuries ago. He took over the body of a nine tailed Kitsune and stayed in our Universe for a few years. During this time he created the Nadakai bloodline. The Bijuu is your ancestor. Since then whenever a Nadakai is close to death they unleash their fox powers"

"That's neat and all but that doesn't explain why you have nine fox tails! Your 21, nine tailed foxes are at least a 1,000 year old" Miko shouts

"It's quite simple really. I almost died and my mother placed a 9,000 year old fox in me to survive. Me and the fox eventually merged"

"So I'm turning into some energy being?"

"No, you're gaining his shape and powers"

"How come my parents didn't say anything?"

"They didn't know about it. Being a fox family is nothing to brag about that and we both know why that is"

"True", but why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I wasn't even sure if you would fox out or not, the power of the Bijuu has been known to skip generations. I also didn't want you to get reckless and think you were immortal. I should of just babysat you instead because obviously you did something wreckless"

"Now Saya would I do a thing like that?"

"Yes. You just admitted to me about being caught in an explosion"

"Um, I should of changed my words around. Please don't tell my parents"

"Miko this is Saya your talking to. She doesn't talke. She gets even" Dylan states

"And since you started coming into your powers, then we must begin your training at once"

"Do I have too?" Miko whines

"Let me put it this way. You're lucky you didn't harm anyone while you were out last night"

"But you acted like you didn't know anything about that"

"I have telepathy. Now, we're going to train your powers before the Decepticons find out about you"

"Wait would the Decepticons really try to kidnap me over this?"

"Yes. Our energy output is extremely powerful. If he got ahold of our powers then your boyfriend over there would be in deep trouble"

"How powerful can we get?"

"I'll gladly demonstrate. Oh Dylan my love"

"Why do I have to be the test dummy?" Dylan whines

"Because you're a vampire who can regenerate and I'm pregnant with your child"

"Fine but don't blast me to ashes again"

"Now would I do that?"

"Yes you would. You and your cousins are evil"

"Your right I totally would"

Saya releases a burst of solar plasma from her fingertips and reduces Dylan to a pile of ash. Everyone else gets scared and nervous.

"Relax he's fine" Saya promises

Saya cuts herself and bleeds onto Dylan's remains. She regenerates as he reforms and bites her in the neck to feed.

"That's how powerful we can get" Saya states

"Wait. Your husband is a vampire?" Jack asks

"Yes he is"

"Can he give me a few pointers?"

"Maybe"

Dylan stops feeding. He makes sure Saya regenerates okay and checks on the baby using his powers.

"We're fine Dylan" Saya sighs

"It's better to be safe than sorry. Don't forget to feed on Bio energy and blood" Dylan says

"I won't, dad"

"Miko I pity you"

"Ha funny, let's go Miko"

Saya takes Miko's hand and teleports away with her.

"Cool!" Raf exclaims

"Alright Jack so you want a few pointers?" Dylan asks

"Yeah, my dad started training me but I don't really like spending time with him"

"A hybrid vampire and your friend is a werewolf. I guess I can give you both pointers"

"You can give me pointers too?" Raf asks

"Yup, I have lots of experience with werewolves. I dated one in the 1700s and my best friend is a werewolf"

"I thought all vampires hate werewolves"

"A common misconception, in truth some hate each other and some don't just like any other race" Dylan looks at Optimus "Mr. Prime is there a training room we can use?" Dylan asks

"Yes, it's down the hall to the left" Optimus replies

"Thank You"

"Optimus do you really think the cons would target Miko?" Bulkhead asks

"Wouldn't surprise me if they didn't" Optimus replies

Meanwhile, Soundwave shows Megatron the news reports of the mysterious creature that left a path of destruction from Nevada to Mexico. Megatron gins.

"I want that creature and its power now!" Megatron demands

To Be Continued…

Thank You for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers Prime: The myth of the red fox: A Transformers/Naruto crossover

Disclaimer: Hmm now where in the pit did I put that disclaimer notice? Hold on guys I'm looking for it. Well you know the disclaimer anyway so while you're reading this I'll look for it.

Chapter 4: Training

Miko and Saya materialize in a massive mansion in New York State. They go into a training room and see their step cousins Anya and Claire Deline practicing Tae Kwon Do on each other. Claire wears a specialized suit so she can take Anya's strikes. Miko sees scorch marks and claw marks on the walls. Miko gets a little nervous and clings to Saya for protection.

"Just relax over there Miko. I gotta talk to our cousins for a minute" Saya says

Miko sits on a bench. She sees dried blood on the bench. Miko gulps.

Claire and Anya stop sparring. Anya's pure black eyes turn back into dark brown eyes and here whites return. Anya hugs Claire gently and then presses her hand against Saya's stomach. She feels a strong kick.

"Love you too sweet heart" Anya says to the unborn baby

"Claire there's a slight situation" Saya says

"Please tell me you didn't go back in time and fooled around with the time stream again. It took me two weeks to get rid of that horn. And let's not even get into that whole time we were turned into the opposite gender. I still have nightmares." Claire whines

"Yeah I couldn't look at my boyfriend for a week and you sent me into a little spree" Anya states

"No nothing like that. You're aware of the whole Bijuu blood in the Nadakai side of my family, right?" Saya asks

"Son of a" Claire stops herself from cursing in front of Miko "Another one?!"

"Yeah, she got caught in an explosion"

"What kind of explosion"

"I better do the little memory projection thing"

Saya touches Claire's and Anya's foreheads. She sends them the thoughts and memories she received from reading Miko's mind. Claire exhales and taps her foot. Anya glares at Miko and makes tight fists and starts counting. Miko gulps in fear. She sees her cousin's talking to each other. They look at Miko and make sadistic grins. Miko shudders in fear.

"Miko we're very disappointed in you" Claire scolds

"I'm sorry" Miko whines

"Sorry! Sorry doesn't cut it Miko you could've been killed" Anya shouts

"I just wanted to watch"

"Just wanted to watch! If you wanted to watch giant robots go at it then watch cartoons. You have no business being in the middle of a battlefield"

"I was careful"

"Careful! You dense ignorant I should…."

Claire punches Anya in the face as soon as Anya's eyes begin to glow.

"Thanks" Anya says

"You're welcome" Claire says "Miko; seeing you got yourself into this little mess it would be irresponsible of us to let you deal with it yourself"

"Couldn't we just bind her growing powers?" Anya asks "She's immature, irresponsible and thinks life is a game"

"Oh yes and sneaking coffee into the house at 3 in the morning was so mature"

"It was coffee. It's not my fault you and grandma are nuts"

"Whatever. Anyway, Miko, your cousin Anya will teach you how to use your powers"

"What are you fragging nuts?"

"A little but Saya is pregnant, I'm human and your only part human so you can withstand Miko's powers to a better degree then I would and you can mimic powers"

"Cousin Anya is something too?" Miko asks

"Yes. She was part of an experiment that combined human DNA with the DNA of animals and other stuff that I won't mention. She'll be able to handle the Bijuu energies that your body generates"

"Oh, alright then I'm ready let's get started"

"Hold on, this training room isn't appropriate for power training"

"Really because there's claw marks on the walls and ceiling. There's blood on that bleacher"

"We were attacked last night. Happens on a daily to weekly basis"

"A daily or weekly basis"

"Yeah, it's nothing"

Miko gulps as she follows her cousins to their private library. Claire pulls on a statue. A mechanism in the statue clicks opening a secret elevator. They take the elevator down to a massive, football field sized chamber. Saya and Claire sit in a control room. They watch Miko and Anya walk to the center of the room.

"Your bluffing you know. We both could easily handle Miko. Even my daughter could" Saya says

"I know but Anya is right about Miko. This is the only way Miko will learn anything. Don't worry Saya. I won't let Anya get too rough with her. Even though we're related by marriage she's still our cousin"

"Alright Miko you better find the trigger for your powers because I don't play nice" Anya orders

Anya's eyes turn solid black once again. Anya's skin darkens. Black spines sprout out of her body. Anya's muscle mass increases in size and shadows swirl around her feet and take the shape of flames.

Miko gets scared. A primal fear overwhelms her.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please reveiw


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers Prime: The myth of the red fox: A Transformers/Naruto crossover

Disclaimer: Hmm now where in the pit did I put that disclaimer notice? Hold on guys I'm looking for it. Well you know the disclaimer anyway so while you're reading this I'll look for it.

Chapter 4: Darkness stirs As the Cons begin their search a woman with pointy ears walks through a castlr in Scottland and approaches a cloacked figure on a throne and prostrates herself. "My lady, I bring you news from our research division" says the woman "Speak" The figure says "While spying on those alien robots we have uncoverd another half bijuu" "Excellent" "The Cons want her to" "They do? Symphony, I want you to infiltrate the cons as an ally to obtain the creature. The creature is the key to furthering my goals" "How would you like me to get the bijuu?" "Anyway you like. I only need it's energy, power and a portion of its dna" "How should I handle obstical?" "Anhillated politelly" "And the robots?" "Once we're done with them have your way with them" "Thank you my lady. I shall not fail you" Symphonia transforms into a gryphon. The gryphon screeches and flies for reading and please reveiw


End file.
